Squirrel Tails
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: (A side story to Climax Crisis) Kokonoe has sent Makoto on a mission to retrieve some files from Sector Seven for her and had Sector Seven's top secret assassin to assist her in her goal. Although through their journey together the two beastkins uncover some of Sector Seven's darkest secrets and are on the run.
1. Chapter 1: The Wolf and the Squirrel

**Squirrel Tails Chapter 1: The Wolf and the Squirrel**

* * *

"Makoto, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kokonoe asked as she walked into the kitchen where the beastkin and her blonde haired friend Noel sat, eating the ice cream supplied Kagura had in his house.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Makoto asked as she turned to Kokonoe.

"You see, I have a favor to ask you..."

"A favor?" Noel added in as she and Makoto stared at Kokonoe, curiosity flared within their eyes.

"Yes a 'favor'. You see I need to get some documents that are stored in the Sector Seven's base retrieved... it's listed in my old files on…. Something important."

"Umm, okay. But how am I supposed to do that when Sector seven is.. well... you know, not on the greatest terms with me."

"You'll have sector sevens top assassin to assist you... don't worry, he's more loyal to me then the organization." Kokonoe replied in reassurance.

"Hold on, if Sector Seven had a top secret assassin then why wasn't I ever told?!"Makoto questioned.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe because assassins are top classified information?" Kokonoe growled with sarcasm.

"But still an assassin... Wow!" Makoto mumbled in amazement.

"His code name is 'Guun', Although if you wish to know his real name then ask him in your own time." Kokonoe mentioned.

Makoto's eyes sparkled as she felt excited for her adventure. Finally it's her time to shine.

"You can count on me, professor Kokonoe!"

"Great, you'll leave in three hours." Kokonoe replied, before leaving the room.

* * *

After finishing the tub of Hazel nut ice cream, Makoto went to her room to pack. "Oh, man an assassin! I wonder what he looks like. Will.. will he look like one of those characters off Assassins Creed? Or-"

"Umm... Makoto, don't you think you're getting a little carried away?" Noel asked, while giving her furry friend a sweet smile.

"Nah, this guy and I are going to get along quite well I think... unless he hates beastkin's, then we're not..." Makoto replied in a cheery tone, before glancing over to her friend who just stood there smiling. "Noellers, don't worry. I won't be gone for long."

"What? Ah, no... it's not that. Like I mean, I'm going to miss you but... ah.." Noel stampeded.

"You're worried about Tsubaki and Ragna, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Noel replied in sorrow, just as Makoto walked up to Noel, giving her a warm hug.

"It'll be fine, Noellers. The sea is always clam before the storm... wait a minute, that won't help morale..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kokonoe sat in her lab in the basement of Kagura's manor. She was currently on the phone discussing the rendezvous point, where Makoto had to go meet up with the Assassin. After telling the assassin where to meet up, she gave him a little warning.

"Remember... she looks like a squirrel beastkin. So you should be able to easily recognize her from a long distance."

"..."

"Oh, and one more thing that I should mention. Makoto has a ...'habit' of being a little too hyperactive so... do your best to keep her in line..." Kokonoe then took a second to let out a sigh, before asking for one more thing. "...and be careful, Hyousuke."

"Understood. My mission is to assist 'Gnu' to her goal and to make sure that she doesn't fail." A deep voice replied through the phone, before hanging up on her.

* * *

About half an hour later Makoto was dropped off at the rendezvous point. Once she walked out of the air craft, she looked around. It should be easy for her to find him, since she was dropped off in a small forest to the west of Ikaruga.

"Now... where the hell am I supposed to meet this guy?" Makoto asked herself as she looked around the meeting spot. As she glanced around, she spotted someone leaning against a tree. "That must be him?" Makoto mumbled as she quietly walked up closer to the man.

Well he wasn't exactly human... he was a beastkin, although Makoto couldn't tell what type of beastkin though. His black furred ears blended in with his jet black hair and his tail was long and bushy, but not as bushy as her tail. He wore a tight black muscle shirt with a huge red scarf around his neck and military styled pants with boots.

"Um, excuse me!" Makoto called out, grabbing the beastkin's attention as he opened his right eye that appeared to be silver. He then turned his head to the right of him and glanced at the squirrel beastkin.

"Yes?" He asked coldly, as his opened his other eye, which was a golden color. He then gave her a frightening glare, almost as if she was some sort of threat.

"I am lieutenant Nanaya, reporting for duty." She saluted she he gave her a surprised look in response.

After a few minutes of processing what Makoto said, the solider let out a sigh, "Is this some sort of joke Kokonoe is playing on me, sending a prostitute to 'help' me out with what?... Giving me sexual pleasure?"

Makoto's face twitched in anger, before she slammed her foot to the ground as she snapped back. "Wha-How dare you! I'm not a prostitute, I'm a spy!" She screamed in anger.

The beastkin then let out a chuckle as he replied, "Is that so? 'Cause you certainly dressed like one." He teased, much to Makoto's dismay.

Makoto then proceeded to raise her hand going in for a slap on the soldiers cheek. Only for him to move to the side in a flash, sending the poor girl stumbling forward.

"The hell!?" Makoto growled, as she stopped herself from stumbling to the ground. She then turned around to glare at the solider, who was now squatting on a low branch of the tree.

"Sorry, but you'll need to be some sort of super solider to take me out!" He taunted.

Makoto growled a couple of cursed words underneath her breath, before deciding to just get on with the mission. As soon as she finished her business off with this jerk, the sooner she can get away from him.

"Fine, whatever. So anyways are you... Hoysuke... Yosuke... um, how do you pronounce it?"

"Its Hyousuke!" The beastkin growled as he jumped down from the branch, landing right in front of Makoto as he towered over her. "How did you learn my name?"

"Um, it was... er... um... on the objective sheet!" Makoto pointed at the white sheet in her hand.

Hyousuke then took off her, scrunching it up and throwing it on the ground. "You're not worthy to call me by my name, so to you... it's just Guun." He murmured.

"Um, sorry?" Makoto replied sheepishly to his glare.

Hyousuke then lost the glare as he let out a sigh. "Don't apologize." He growled while turning his head from her. "Come on… we have a mission to complete." He said as he began to walk off with Makoto following behind.

* * *

It was rather long and boring walk for Makoto, since the two beastkin's never spoke a word to each other. However Makoto did have an urge to speak with him for some reason, she just curious what a life of being an assassin was like… But by the looks of Hyousuke didn't look like he was in the mood to talk.

"Umm, so… where are you from?" Makoto started off awkwardly, wanting something to talk about to pass the time.

For a while though Hyousuke didn't respond to her, he didn't even look at her. His eyes stayed focus on the path in front of him while his head was off in its own little world. Eventually Makoto decided to give him a little nudge in the arm to bring him back down to earth.

"Huh?" Hyousuke turned his head to look at the young beastkin beside him, giving her a blank face expression. "What is it?"

"Are you ok?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Huh?!"

"I said are you ok? You were zoning out." Makoto pointed out.

"I'm fine. Not it's any of your damn business!" Hyousuke scowled as his walking pace got slightly faster by the minute. _'I can't tell anyone… I need to…. Handle this myself. Don't get involved if you know what's good for your mental state.' _He thought to himself as he continued marching forward on.

After a few hours night fell and Makoto was…. In need of a rest… urgently.

"I'm so tireeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEeed!" Makoto wined like a little girl as she stumbled behind Hyousuke. While Hyousuke covered his throbbing ears that were in pain from hearing so much winning.

"Oh, my god. Can you please just SHUT UP!" Hyousuke snapped, while turning around giving Makoto a demonic glare, causing the squirrel to cower in fear. He then let out a sigh, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. We'll stop and make camp here for the night." Hyousuke said as he went to sit down on a nearby log.

Slowly Makoto wattle over to the same log, sitting down the opposite end from Hyousuke.

"What, do I smell that bad?" Hyousuke asked, while giving Makoto a cheeky look.

"Excuse me?!" Makoto growled.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" He asked, for they were sitting six meters apart.

Although Makoto turned away from him, replying in a disgruntled tone. "Who cares if I'm a few meters away from you… It's not like it's going to kill you!"

Letting out a chuckle, Hyousuke replied. "Whatever you say, missy!"

* * *

**Squirrel Tails Chapter 1: The Wolf and the Squirrel complete.**

Okay, like it's mentioned in chapter 4 of Climax Crisis this is a side story to that fic. Anyways as always feel free to leave a review, it's very appreciated and I'll see you guys next time. Later!


	2. Chapter 2: Infiltration

Squirrel Tails Chapter 2: Infiltration

* * *

The warm golden sun slowly raised from the horizon, bringing forth its warm rays of light to gently touch Makoto's bare skin, calmly wakening her from her slumber.

Makoto rubbed her eyes and yawned, before turning over to her side that was facing away from the bright sun. Gradually she began to open her eyes, seeing a blurish object in front of her. She stared at it curiously until her eyes came into full focus. Once they did she noticed two military styled boots standing a few center meters away from her nose.

Her eyes then trailed up the boots, seeing some army cargo pants and then the tight black muscle shirt, then finally her eyes came to the face, where her hazel brown eyes met with the gold and silver eyes of the beastkin who was towering over her. He wore a disgruntled look on his handsome face.

"It's about time you finally awoken." Hyousuke growled, while giving her a vicious glare.

"Gezz, we don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn you know!" Makoto snarled as she rose to her feet with returning the dark look to Hyousuke.

"Hmph! I'm surprised that Sector Seven even recruited a child in the first place..." He mumbled under his breath as he turned away from her, walking away from her.

"HAY! Who are you calling a child?!" Makoto snapped as she stormed after the soldier.

"Oh? No one... No one at all." Hyousuke smirked as he continued to walk off, ignoring the girl's rants and complaints.

After about half an hour of complaining Makoto had finally calmed down. Although she was off in her own little world as she continued to trail behind Hyousuke's steps, her thoughts going to her friends Tsubaki and Noel. _'I hope those two are okay...' _She thought to herself. _'I know Noel is back at Kagura's with Kokonoe and Hibiki, but if Kagura is there as well...' _Makoto tightened her fist. _'He'd better not touch MY Noel!' _She told herself in a furious tone, before taking a deep breath to clam her nerves. _'But Noel aside, I hope Tsubaki is okay... last I saw her was before she went on her hunt to find Ragna. I hope she doesn't find him... I don't want to lose either of my beloved friends.' _

"Hay squirrel, are you even listening?!" Hyousuke growled as he flicked a finger against Makoto's nose to grab her attention.

"Ah?! HAY! What was that for?" Makoto growled, before being dragged by Hyousuke behind a rock. "Ow...ow...ow!" Makoto whined in pain before being pulled behind the rock and her mouth covered by one of Hyousuke's hand's.

"Shhh, quiet fluffy squirrel." Hyousuke ordered in a whisper.

"FLUFFY SQUIR-" Makoto realized her mouth from Hyousuke's hand, only to be covered by it more tightly.

"Shhh! We're here!" Hyousuke quietly said as he poked his head over the rock, catching a glance of no one in sight. Just a small lake and a couple of tree's around it. Although he did spot the small tiny detail hidden away in one of the tree's branches with a few leaves covering it. "A camera... I guess we'll just take care of that." He mumbled as he grabbed out a small metal object that looked like a grenade.

Makoto then immediately spotting what Hyousuke had in his hand, she freaked out. Quickly releasing herself from his grip as she gasp. "W-what are you doing with that!" She asked in a panicked tone as she pointed at the object in Hyousuke's hand.

Hyousuke, ignoring Makoto's rants, threw the object towards the camera. Once it had landed in front of the camera, it burst out a golden powder that caused the green light on the camera to turn red as it began to spin uncontrollably.

"Come on, Makoto!" Hyousuke ordered as he jumped out and over the rock, running towards the edge of the lake.

"Hay, wait!" Makoto squawked as she bolted after him, almost ramming into him as she reached him.

"Grab my hand!" He once again ordered her as he latched his hand around her wrist as he walked to the edge of the lake.

"Hay wait!"

"Hold your breath!"

"Huh?!" Makoto was confused and was about to ask him what on earth was he doing, only to be interrupted as he jumped off the ledge, pulling her after him. She let out a gasp before hitting the water, then holding her breathe as Hyousuke swam forward, holding Makoto's hand as he did. The two beastkins swam down quiet a bit, before swimming forward.

* * *

After a few minutes of swimming Makoto was beginning to lose her breath, luckily Hyousuke finally swam her up to the surface. Once they reached the top Makoto breathed heavily, taking deep breathes in and out before complaining.

"God damn it, Hyousuke! Give me more of a warming next time!" She whined.

"Sorry, but we didn't have much time. Those things only last a few minutes or so..." Hyousuke grumbled.

"What the hell was that thing you used?" Makoto asked.

"It was a chaff grenade. It's built with tiny micro particles that goes into the technology near by and jams their systems, causing them to not function properly for a couple of minutes. Although be careful whenever you use one. If you have any electrical device of your own and need to use it, it will jam as well as long as the grenade is in a effect." Hyousuke explained to Makoto, who... didn't seem to pay that much attention.

"The thingy does what to the stuff?"

Hyousuke then proceeded to faceplam himself as he mumbled, "Idiot!"

"So anyways... where are we?" She asked as she looked around, she knew for sure if their were in the forest still they'd be surrounded by trees, but all she could see was a metal enclosed doom shape around them, with a near by dock several meters in front of them.

"We're in Sector Seven's underground loading docks." He replied, "This the way we're going to sneak into the base."

"Oh, so that's why do dragged me and got me so wet~" Makoto teased in a suggestive tone, which made Hyousuke give her a look cross between disgusted and pissed off.

"Seriously, don't ever joke like that again!" He grumbled before swimming towards the loading dock.

"Aww, come on. I was trying to lighten the mood!" Makoto mumbled back, before swimming after him.

Once the two reached the edge of the metal platform, Hyousuke stopped. Poking head up, spotting a single guard near by on his patrol. Hyousuke was about to quietly climb up onto the platform, until Makoto accidentally slammed into him as she swam up to him.

"Jesus Makoto!" Hyousuke quietly growled.

"S-sorry!" Makoto whispered back.

Hyousuke then quietly climbed up while the guard was walking in the opposite direction of them, he then reached a hand for Makoto to grab on. She latched a hand onto his, allowing him to pull her up. Both of the beastkins then hid behind one of the creates, poking their heads out from behind it as they saw the guard far off into the distance.

They both then quickly and as quietly as they could, crept to the next shipping create. Thankfully not being spotted by the guard who had just turned around.

They then crept around the container, opposite side of the guard as they headed towards the elevator. "Almost there!" Hyousuke quietly chimed, only to see the elevator activate. "Crap, Makoto hide!" He whispered as he ran behind a yellow forklift that was very close to the elevator. While Makoto managed to squeeze herself under a create that had a wooden pallet holding up off the ground.

After a minute or so, the elevator door open as another gaurd dressed in a grey uniform came out. Looking left then right, before he began to walk. Walking straight past Makoto and down along the else of creates and storage containers.

Once Hyousuke saw that the coast was clear he jumped out from behind the forklift, heading towards the elevator. "Come Makoto, this might be our-"

"I'm stuck.." Makoto whined, causing Hyousuke to sigh as he ran back for her. Pulling her by the arm as he helped her wriggle free of the tight space. " Thanks." Makoto said as she was freed.

"No problem!" Hyousuke replied as the two ran forward, heading to the elavator. Hitting the button quickly to open the door then hitting it once more once they were inside. Hyousuke then pressed the level 1 button, before the elavator began to move upwards, taking them up to where their goals were located.

* * *

Chapter 2: Infiltration

A/N: I first of all want to apologize to you all, for the first chapter of this mini series. I was rushing my work before and I'm sorry. So hopefully this time it's not so... rushed or cut. I also want to apologize for not updating sooner. I was disapointted in myself with the first chapter and didn't want to f' up the second chapter, so I took my time in doing this and hopefully improved it. Anyways, as always, please review, fav and/or follow and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: The Files

**Squirrel Tails Chapter 3: The Files**

* * *

As the elevator reached level one, the doors opened to allow Hyousuke and Makoto out. Hyousuke cautiously poked his head out of the elevator as he looked around for any guards. However, Makoto just ran out not bothering to check her surroundings like Hyousuke.

"God damn it, Makoto." Hyousuke growled quietly before sneaking up to the wall beside her. "Take some cover!" He growled at her.

"There's no one down this hallway, though." Makoto argued back, which made Hyousuke face palmed himself.

"That doesn't mean that there aren't cameras, genius!" He replied before glancing at his touch phone since the screen currently displayed a map of the floor they are on. "Okay, so according to my map the information banks are located in the west wing of this floor." Hyousuke exclaimed, "I suggest that we use the vents to avoid any detection."

"Or we could just run down these empty hallways!" Makoto chirped as she darted down the first hallway.

"Makoto! Come back! Do you even know the layout of this floor?!" Hyousuke called out after her as she continued off. "God damn, Squirrel." He mumbled while pulling a frown.

Makoto sprinted down the hallway and raced around the left corner at the end. As she continued down the hallway some camera's with laser attachments on them began to shoot at her once they spotted her. "Ahh!" Makoto gasped as she dodged all the lasers, but as she just managed to get out of their line of fire she accidently ran into a guard.

"Hey you!" The guard roared as he hit her in the face with his gun knocking her off her balance before he grabbed her. Only for Hyousuke to come racing around the corner as he threw the guard off of Makoto before he proceeded to grab the guard's arm as he twisted behind his back before snapping it. "GAAAAAAAAAH!" The guard felt intense pain as he heard a large snapping noise from his arm; he let out a screech of pain before falling to the floor as he lost his conscience.

Makoto silently watched Hyousuke's actions in a mixture of fear and excitement. After he knocked the guard unconscious Makoto walked up to Hyousuke and said, "Thank you, Hyous- AH?!" Makoto let out a gasp as Hyousuke threw her up against the wall before pinning her to it.

He gave her a bone chilling glare as he gave her a lecher. "Don't you dare ever do something so foolish like that ever again!" He then let go of her as he walked over to a near-by air vent. He then grabbed out a coin and unscrewed the screws that held up the air vent's entrance.

He climbed inside the vent as he told her, "Follow me this time." He then proceeded to crawl through the vents while Makoto let out a sigh of defeat as she began to follow Hyousuke through the vents.

The two beastkin's crawled through the air vents for a while now and Makoto was becoming rather bored. _'God, this is lame. Crawling through a vent... At least I have some eye candy.' _Makoto thought to herself cheerfully as she stared at Hyousuke's firm looking butt.

Makoto then thought of something devilish as she reached her hand forward and playfully pinched Hyousuke's ass.

"YEOUCH!" Hyousuke howled in pain as he threw his head up, accidently hitting it on the ceiling of the vent before slamming into the flooring below. However since the grate below him gave away as he fell through, luckily for him Makoto caught him by the ankles.

Hyousuke hanged there upside down as he crossed his arm and stared blankly at the female guards who were getting changed in the female changing room. Some of the girls screamed by his sudden appearance. "Sup girls, my apologies for my rude appearance." Hyousuke apologized before getting pulled up by Makoto. "Carrying on ladies."

Once Makoto pulled him up back into the vents and closed the grate, Hyousuke turned and glared at the Squirrel beastkin. "Do that again and I'll break every one of your bones!" He threatened while glaring at her, which Makoto responded with a cheeky giggle.

* * *

The two beastkins resumed crawling through the vents for a while until they came to an opened exit that lead them nearby the door that lead to the information banks. Hyousuke poked his head out to see that the coast was clear. He also noticed that the air vent was rather high up compared to the last time as he then proceeded to jump out and landed on the ground.

Makoto followed after him, however she didn't noticed how high up she was as she fell forward. Luckily for her though Hyousuke who was beneath her, managed to catch her within his arms. "Whoa!" Hyousuke gave her a concerned look. "Are you alright?" He asked as Makoto started blushing.

"Y-Yes. Thank you, Hyousuke." Makoto replied in a nervous tone before he placed her gently back onto the her two feet.

"We need to hurry up before we run into anymore guards." Hyousuke explained as he walked over to the door of the information bank and went to open it, only to find that it was locked. "Damn, I need to pick the lock. Makoto, could you please keep an eye out?"

"R-Right... sure!" Makoto stuttered in response as she turned away from him as she looked back and forth from hallway to hallway. _'W-Why do I feel funny. I mean what's the big deal? All he did was c-catch you... b-bridal style.' _Makoto thought to herself with frustration as she waited for Hyousuke to finish picking the lock.

It took some time, but luckily Hyousuke managed to successfully pick the lock and opened the door to the information banks. "Makoto, come on." He spoke quietly as she crept inside with her following behind him.

"We need to find all the files filed under Kokonoe and Relius Clover, understood?" Hyousuke told her as he ran down one of the aisles that were lined as the R section. As he ran down it he searched for a second letter of C, while Makoto went down the aisle that was listed as K.

Luckily it only took a minute or two to find both Kokonoe's files and Relius', however as the two Beastkins went to walk out of the information banks Hyousuke heard something from the other side of the door. "Wait!" He whispered as he placed an ear against the door to listen out for any sort of sound. He couldn't hear anything but the moment he poked his head out the door he saw several guards closing in. "Shit!"

"FREEZE!" One of the guards screamed as he pointed his gun's barrel towards Hyousuke's head as he attempted to shoot him. Hyousuke almost immediately shut the door and he lent against it in an attempt to prevent the guards from coming in.

"MAKOTO FIND AWAY OUT!" He yelled as he held the door.

Makoto looked frantically around for any sort of vent or emergency exit door. "There's nothing!" She looked at everywhere frantically.

Hyousuke looked up as he mumbled. "The sky light!" He then gave Makoto a worried look as he explained, "Okay, Makoto. I'm about to let go of the door... as soon as I do, you have to jump up those shelves and up to the sky light."

Makoto silently nodded in agreement as she waited for Hyousuke's que. The moment he let go of the door Makoto did as he ordered to and began jumping up the shelves as she headed up to the sky light. However, just as she reached the top of the shelves she turned around to see Hyousuke fighting off the flowing amount of guards.

He seemed to be doing fine, until a solider wearing a large waterproof poncho entered the fray as they ran up to Hyousuke and kicked him hard in the jaw with their high heeled boot. "GAH!" Hyousuke gagged as he fell back on to his ass and coughed.

"HYOUSUKE!"

The Ice wolf beastkin turned his head towards Makoto's voice as he saw her jumping down the shelves as she ran towards him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAKOTO!?" He screamed as Makoto ran past him and punched the person in the jaw as they let out a grunt.

She then ran back over to Hyousuke up as they both ran back towards the shelves while the dozen of soldiers ran after them. Just as they reached the shelves Hyousuke picked up Makoto and began to jump his way up the shelves and then jumped through the sky light, causing the glass to shatter as he did. The shards of ice fell down upon the guards that were attempting to climb the shelves while the one in the poncho stood back from the mess as they silently watched Hyousuke and Makoto escaped.

The solider with the poncho then heard their superior's voice communicate by their walkie talkie. The solider then pick up the walkie talkie and answered, "Yes, sir?"

"..."

"I apologize sir... but they got away." They replied.

"..."

The solider then let out a smirk as they replied with their seductive Russian accent. "I've known Hyousuke since we were small puppies... I honestly find it fun to... 'chase' him~" She then started to giggle as she walked out of the room while applying red lipstick onto her lips. "...Hyousuke..."

* * *

Meanwhile Hyousuke ran through the forest while carrying Makoto who kept a tight grip on the documents.

"Thank you." Makoto said to Hyousuke.

"I should be the one thanking you, Makoto." Hyousuke replied as he continued to carry her.

"So... where are we going?" She asked him.

"We need to hide out for a while to avoid being located... so for now... We're going to hide out with my family." He replied.

"You're family?" Makoto mumbled as she blushed. "I hope their nice."

Hyousuke sweated slightly as he mentioned, "Nice isn't their problem... it's what they do for a living and how open they are about it." Hyousuke kept running deep within the forest as Makoto kept thinking to herself about what Hyousuke's family could possibly be like.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for it being too short or rushed, but some of you suggested that I take my time with this story and try and pace it out smoothly. But... sorry for the bad quality. But I hope you guys enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a review. (Updated: 26th/8/2015.) Also today marks the third year anniversary of being on Fanfiction so please feel free to check out some of the other fanfics I had updated this week. **


End file.
